Plume à Papote
by Griseldis
Summary: Série de OS écrits en une heure sur différents thèmes et personnages. #1 - La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black : Teddy découvre l'histoire de sa famille


_Écrit pour la **82ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Noblesse**. Pour plus de détails, voyez mon profil ou envoyez moi un MP !_

 _Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à une très riche dame anglaise qui en a bien de la chance._

* * *

.

 **La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

.

Enfant, tu adorais les histoires. Toutes, et surtout celle d'Harry bien sûr, même si Harry n'était jamais très empressé de te raconter la légendaire saga dont il faisait partie, mais surtout tu adorais les histoires sur ta famille. Peut-être parce que de cette famille, tout ce qu'il restait, c'était ta grand-mère. Ça semblait très important à l'enfant que tu étais de mettre en mots ce que tu ne pouvais pas avoir en gestes, en présences, en souvenirs.

Tes parents, tu ne les as pas connus mais tu les as entendus raconter sous toutes les coutures, plus ta mère que ton père, forcément. De elle, depuis sa première métamorphose, deux jours après sa naissance, plutôt pénible, jusqu'à sa dernière blague, quelque heures avant sa mort. De lui, son enfance solitaire, sa scolarité et puis la guerre, les deux en fait.

Et un jour, au Chemin de Traverse, dans l'artère principale entre chez Madame Guipure et le magasin de balais de Ron, toi et ta grand-mère, vous avez croisé une femme belle et blonde, et son regard gris, si semblable à celui de celle qui te tenait par la main, est passé sur vous sans vous voir et tu as senti les doigts d'Andromeda Tonks presser les tiens avec tellement de force que ça t'a fait mal.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, tu as entendu parler de ta famille, une famille bien plus étendue que ce que tu croyais. Tu ne t'étais jamais dit que comme les Weasley, tu avais peut-être des cousins et des cousines. Ta mère n'en avait pas, sauf le célèbre Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ton père et le parrain de ton propre parrain. Du moins, c'est ce que tu avais cru.

Tu avais dix ans et tu n'oublieras jamais ce jour quelque soit le temps que tu vivras, parce que ça reste un de tes pires souvenirs. Ce soir-là, ta grand-mère t'a parlé de sa famille, et de la tienne par conséquent.

Elle t'a parlé de ce qu'étaient et sont encore les Sang-Purs, de ce qu'était les Black et elle t'a parlé de ses sœurs. Peut-être parce que dans un sens, tu as grandi très seul, entouré d'adultes puis d'enfants tous plus jeunes que toi et tous entourés de leur côté d'une famille nombreuse, tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir des frères et des sœurs.

Mais apparemment, chez les Black, nobles entre tous les Sang-Purs, les Toujours Purs, les sœurs tuent les filles de leur sœur, et c'est de la main de sa tante qu'est morte ta mère.

Ça t'a fait mal, une douleur ignoble, quelque chose de froid et pour la première fois, réellement, tu as haï. Et la femme que tu haïssais, tu te l'imaginais sous les traits de cette femme belle et blonde, aux yeux gris. De ce jour, ton regard n'a plus jamais eu cette couleur.

Aujourd'hui, tu t'en souviens de ce jour de ton enfance, tu t'en souviens avec une acuité terrible alors qu'Albus, un gamin adorable, présente à sa famille son meilleur ami.

Albus est à Serpentard, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son meilleur ami est un Malfoy. Scorpius a les cheveux d'un blond pâle et les yeux gris de son père, et de sa grand-mère et de ta grand-mère. Il a le menton légèrement relevé, comme en un geste de défi, et tu te rends compte qu'il est seul et sans doute effrayé, un simple enfant, face à tous ces adultes qui le jugent malgré eux sans le connaître, simplement parce qu'il est le fils de qui il est. Tu te dis que le courage n'atterrit pas toujours à Gryffondor.

Dans son sang comme dans le tien coule le sang des Black. Les Black sont les plus nobles, et les sœurs tuent les filles de leur sœur.

Dans le silence un peu gêné, Harry est le premier à s'avancer mais tu es le second. Tu t'approches, tu tends ta main à cet autre rejeton de cette lignée corrompue et tu dis avec un sourire : « Salut Scorpius. Je suis ton cousin, Ted Tonks et je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Et tu es sincère, parce que tu n'es pas un Black et que ce genre de noblesse, tu n'en veux pas.

.

* * *

 _Cette histoire n'a pas du tout tourné comme je voulais, je voulais m'attarder bien plus sur la relation entre Narcissa et Andromeda mais finalement..._


End file.
